


游戏世界最后一场

by wenxian



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenxian/pseuds/wenxian
Summary: 双暗部游戏世界最后的一场肉。预订，可能会修。他们已经同居一年了，自从出院后他就和卡卡西住在了一起。“乖，舌头，伸出来。”银发的少年乖乖的仰起头张嘴漏出舌尖。太色了，这种表情，浑身发热的带土迫不及待的搂住了少年的腰，低头舔舐轻咬着卡卡西漏出的舌尖，并温柔强势的将自己的舌探进了对方口腔更深的地方，很快原本体温稍低卡卡西就被他吻得身体温热了起来。“唔。”分开的嘴唇之间拉出了一条银丝。“舒服吗，卡卡西？”低沉沙哑的声音。银发的少年绯红着脸点了点头。“真乖。”带土夸赞到，随即他自己也脸红了。活了两辈子的他想到了接下来要做的混账事。现在的卡卡西还只有十四岁呢，可是完全忍不住啊，强压下罪恶感的带土再度吻了上去，然后将银发少年压倒在床。脱衣服的时候有种在拆礼物的错觉。带土本来是非常紧张的，但是看到床上的卡卡西害羞到全身粉红，紧张到全身微抖，连脚尖都蜷缩起来的样子，带土简直要哑然失笑了。衣料的摩擦声。要和带土做爱了，明明只有十四岁却要和带土做爱了，为什么自己会这么饥渴呢。羞耻到不行的卡卡西睁开左眼，带土正脱了衣服撑在他上方温柔的看着他，一直等着卡卡西看自己的带土看见卡卡西睁眼的小动作时就忍不住笑了，边笑边说“别害怕嘛，卡卡西，会很舒服的”那是他的英雄。卡卡西的身体被印上了一个又一个的吻痕，始作俑者还故意发出了响亮的允吸声。“我才不怕呢”卡卡西说。“哦？那证明给我看吧。”现在吻痕变成双向了，卡卡西觉得自己像是着了魔，明明是有洁癖的人，明明一贯不喜欢和人接触，可是现在他却舔着另外一个人脖颈，甚至觉得对方血管里血液也是香的，他控制不住的一口咬上去，然后就听见一声性感低哑的喘息。带土正面对面的搂着卡卡西做扩张，他将润滑膏涂在掌心并任由自己的体温将其渐渐化开。为了证明自己不害怕的卡卡西热情极了，一直将头枕在他的颈窝里又舔又咬的 ，简直像只小奶猫一样，还时不时发出好听的鼻音。带土觉得自己下身硬的发疼，但是现在还不能欺负这只小奶猫呢，他得耐心的扩张即将要进入的小洞。一个指节很轻易就探了进去，感受到怀里的身体微微一僵后又放松下下来，带土就放心的将手指整根没入，火热的肠壁颤抖的裹住了它，丝绒一样的触感简直能令任何一个男人发疯。带土深吸了一口气，用空余的另一只手抓住了卡卡西环在自己脖子上的手臂，用诱哄的一样的语气在卡卡西的耳边说。“卡卡西，用你的手帮帮我？”这不是一个明智的决定，带着薄茧的手颤颤的抚慰着带土的阴茎，虽然暂时平息了一点欲火，但是没一会儿就以更大的势头烧了上来。卡卡西的后穴里插着两根手指，带土往里面填充了大量的润滑膏，玫红色的膏体被体温融化后源源不绝的顺着卡卡西的腿根往下淌，简直就像刚破处的少女就饥渴的被两根手指捅到了潮吹一样。“啊，嗯，啊，唔……唔。”卡卡西已经逐渐进入了状态，原本被插入的不适感渐渐变得酸胀，甚至从深部传来了麻痒的感觉。带土的手指很快摸到了一处异常柔软的地方，又湿又滑，好奇的按下去后，剧烈的快感上涌令卡卡西两眼翻白，原本跪在床上的双腿霎时一抖，整个臀部脱力一样的向带土的手掌坐去。带土的左手牢牢扶着卡卡西的腰，他能感受到卡卡西舒服到什么地步——要是没有他的手扶着的话怕是跪都要跪不住了。找到不得了的弱点了呢。趁机探入第三根手指的带土恶劣的想。现在，可以来满足自己一直隐藏着的恶趣味了。“卡卡西，舒服吗？”“啊，呜，舒服，好舒服，带土的手指插的我好舒服。”“嗯，第一次叫床的话，表现的还可以呢！但是还不够啊，卡卡西，笨卡卡……”“唔，啊啊。”看着被手指插穴插的泪眼迷朦，呼吸渐重的卡卡西，带土猛的停止了手指的动作。“不要，嗯，带土，继续……”得不到抚慰的眼泪顺着眼角淌了下来。“继续什么？”“继续……手指……进来……”真是太美了，这个时候的卡卡西，这样欲求不满的卡卡西，可是他还能更美，比如被精液灌满，眼神涣散，说着痴语的卡卡西。“进去什么地方？卡卡西，回答我。”有心污染卡卡西的带土诱哄道。“后面……”“什么后面，说点诱惑的啊，卡卡西，不然我哪里来的动力插你。”“唔，呜，我不知道，带土，带土想听什么？”被情欲折磨的银发人儿，难耐的轻颤了起来。带土的手指再度戳上了软肉。“啊啊，呃，唔。”“这个地方，骚不骚？”带土在眼神都已经失焦的卡卡西耳边说。“骚……”“是啊，这是你骚穴。”“啊呜，带土……带土的手指……插……插在我的骚穴里，还把里面捅出水了啊啊啊啊啊。”“靠。”怎么说呢，不愧是天才啊，连学叫床的本事都比别人快。被卡卡西色情描述撩的脑海一片空白的带土猛的抽出自己的手指，换成自己的阴茎用力撞了进去。“啊啊啊啊，好舒服，骚穴被阴茎插了。”“噗，叫什么阴茎啊，床上这么学术的叫法可不行。来，把阴茎换成鸡巴。”卡卡西剧烈喘息着，带土的阴茎正抵在他的敏感点上，随着说话声微颤着，无意的碾磨着那里。他已经听不清带土在说什么了？他只知道带土不动了。带土不动的话，带土不动的话……带土还在等卡卡西像之前那样乖乖听话，可是面前的卡卡西却迷茫的看着他的眼，银白的睫毛，湿漉漉的眼睛简直可爱到带土都不忍心继续污染这个人了。要不算了吧，第一次表现成这样已经……操……带土本来还顾及着卡卡西是第一次，方才那第一下还没有进的很深，甚至还贴心的往发现的敏感点上撞。但是现在呢，卡卡西猛的坐了下来，柔软的臀尖都贴到了带土的耻毛。“你怎么这么淫荡的。”伴随着卡卡西一下一下往下坐的激烈动作拼命往上顶的带土说。“卡卡西，我的卡卡西？”卡卡西被他干的脑中一片空白，嘴角不断溢出口水，身子不断的弹起、落下、战栗……“把你按在窗上肏好不好，让那些爱慕你的暗部都看看自己敬爱的前辈挨操的淫荡样子？”“唔，咕嘟，不要。不要。”被带土的淫言浪语刺激的不清的卡卡西胡乱的的蹬着腿。“我只属于带土，呜呜呜。”“记得你的话，卡卡西。”把显然已经脱了力的银发少年再度放回柔软的床榻上，带土将他修长白皙的腿架在臂弯，被带土折磨了许久的肉穴里滑腻浓稠的淫水混着化开的润滑膏液体多的卡卡西含不住，小股小股的喷出在洁白的床单上又被带土粗大的阴茎堵回去。卡卡西已经被完全肏开了，将阴茎猛的挤进去就会发出咕叽一声，从那声音就能感受到卡卡西的嫩穴有多热情。“嗯啊……啊哈……带土……好大……轻点……嗯……好胀……。啊啊啊。”卡卡西失神的眼眸半阖着，泛红的眼角挂着泪痕。“嗯，说的好，继续说，说到我射满你前都不要停。”“唔，好大，不行了，怎么会那么大，唔，啊啊啊，嗯，呜……”带土不知疲惫的肏干，令卡卡西的快感一重接一重的叠加着，终于伴随一下有力的深顶，卡卡西的身体剧烈战栗了起来，后穴猛的吹出一大波液体的同时前面也不可抑制的高潮了。带土被高潮中的肉穴吸的差点缴械。 他将臂弯中的双腿猛的拉开，欺身压下。还在高潮的卡卡西柔韧性很好，这种双腿几乎被压到头顶的姿势都异常轻松。带土不顾还在高潮中的卡卡西，以几乎平行的角度，把被高潮中卡卡西情态诱惑的胀大了一圈的阴茎狠狠的捅进了还在高潮痉挛中的后穴里，捅的又深又重，恨不得连两颗囊袋也压进去。“唔—”卡卡西的瞳孔急剧缩小。这个角度，带土的阴茎进到了不曾进到的地方，第一次被撞开的嫩肉，颤抖着吸了上去。还没从上一波高潮缓过来的卡卡西觉得自己快要过呼吸了带土摆动着腰，将自己的额头与卡卡西相抵，上身温情无比，下半身却越来越狠，越来越重。“我爱你，卡卡西。”被心爱的人表白了，被带土表白了。强烈灭顶的快感再度把卡卡西淹没，他哭了，薄唇大张着，嘴角不断溢出口水，失神的看着天花板，大腿根抖动着，连破碎的呻吟声也无法发出来。带土又在卡卡西的后穴内肏干了百十来下，把卡卡西肏的从一波高潮后又强制性的攀上了另一波高潮，痉挛了太久的肉穴实在太过舒服，里面滑腻温暖的淫水不断大股大股的溢出，卡卡西尽力平息呼吸，想去搂带土却怎么也使不上力。然而全程都顾及着卡卡西的带土注意到了，“怎么了，卡卡西？想要什么？只要你说，我全部都会给你。”“带土……爱你，呜呜呜，带土，我也爱你。带土……射进来。”被大股大股的淫水浇上的阴茎停在了最深处，幼滑柔嫩的媚肉像是无数张小嘴，对着带土的阴茎又吸又舔，里面还越来越紧。“满足你。”被卡卡西二重高潮剧烈收紧的媚肉夹得再也忍受不了的带土将自己滚烫的精液喷射而出，全部射进了深处的软肉。敏感异常的身体被内射的快感刺激的卡卡西发出了受不了的哭叫声 。带土射了很多，一股又一股，一次比一次强烈，在从来没有过的升天快感中，卡卡西晕了过去。看着被自己一次就做到晕倒，全身都是自己的吻痕，肚子里装满了自己的精液，额头汗津津的卡卡西，带土觉得自己的心都被软化了，他温柔的将卡卡西抱在怀里，保持着下身相连的姿势去浴室做了清洗。





	游戏世界最后一场

**Author's Note:**

> 双暗部  
> 游戏世界最后的一场肉。预订，可能会修。  
> 他们已经同居一年了，自从出院后他就和卡卡西住在了一起。  
> “乖，舌头，伸出来。”银发的少年乖乖的仰起头张嘴漏出舌尖。  
> 太色了，这种表情，浑身发热的带土迫不及待的搂住了少年的腰，低头舔舐轻咬着卡卡西漏出的舌尖，并温柔强势的将自己的舌探进了对方口腔更深的地方，很快原本体温稍低卡卡西就被他吻得身体温热了起来。  
> “唔。”分开的嘴唇之间拉出了一条银丝。  
> “舒服吗，卡卡西？”低沉沙哑的声音。  
> 银发的少年绯红着脸点了点头。  
> “真乖。”带土夸赞到，随即他自己也脸红了。活了两辈子的他想到了接下来要做的混账事。现在的卡卡西还只有十四岁呢，可是完全忍不住啊，强压下罪恶感的带土再度吻了上去，然后将银发少年压倒在床。  
> 脱衣服的时候有种在拆礼物的错觉。  
> 带土本来是非常紧张的，但是看到床上的卡卡西害羞到全身粉红，紧张到全身微抖，连脚尖都蜷缩起来的样子，带土简直要哑然失笑了。  
> 衣料的摩擦声。要和带土做爱了，明明只有十四岁却要和带土做爱了，为什么自己会这么饥渴呢。羞耻到不行的卡卡西睁开左眼，带土正脱了衣服撑在他上方温柔的看着他，一直等着卡卡西看自己的带土看见卡卡西睁眼的小动作时就忍不住笑了，边笑边说“别害怕嘛，卡卡西，会很舒服的”  
> 那是他的英雄。  
> 卡卡西的身体被印上了一个又一个的吻痕，始作俑者还故意发出了响亮的允吸声。  
> “我才不怕呢”卡卡西说。  
> “哦？那证明给我看吧。”  
> 现在吻痕变成双向了，卡卡西觉得自己像是着了魔，明明是有洁癖的人，明明一贯不喜欢和人接触，可是现在他却舔着另外一个人脖颈，甚至觉得对方血管里血液也是香的，他控制不住的一口咬上去，然后就听见一声性感低哑的喘息。  
> 带土正面对面的搂着卡卡西做扩张，他将润滑膏涂在掌心并任由自己的体温将其渐渐化开。为了证明自己不害怕的卡卡西热情极了，一直将头枕在他的颈窝里又舔又咬的 ，简直像只小奶猫一样，还时不时发出好听的鼻音。带土觉得自己下身硬的发疼，但是现在还不能欺负这只小奶猫呢，他得耐心的扩张即将要进入的小洞。  
> 一个指节很轻易就探了进去，感受到怀里的身体微微一僵后又放松下下来，带土就放心的将手指整根没入，火热的肠壁颤抖的裹住了它，丝绒一样的触感简直能令任何一个男人发疯。带土深吸了一口气，用空余的另一只手抓住了卡卡西环在自己脖子上的手臂，用诱哄的一样的语气在卡卡西的耳边说。“卡卡西，用你的手帮帮我？”  
> 这不是一个明智的决定，带着薄茧的手颤颤的抚慰着带土的阴茎，虽然暂时平息了一点欲火，但是没一会儿就以更大的势头烧了上来。  
> 卡卡西的后穴里插着两根手指，带土往里面填充了大量的润滑膏，玫红色的膏体被体温融化后源源不绝的顺着卡卡西的腿根往下淌，简直就像刚破处的少女就饥渴的被两根手指捅到了潮吹一样。  
> “啊，嗯，啊，唔……唔。”卡卡西已经逐渐进入了状态，原本被插入的不适感渐渐变得酸胀，甚至从深部传来了麻痒的感觉。  
> 带土的手指很快摸到了一处异常柔软的地方，又湿又滑，好奇的按下去后，剧烈的快感上涌令卡卡西两眼翻白，原本跪在床上的双腿霎时一抖，整个臀部脱力一样的向带土的手掌坐去。  
> 带土的左手牢牢扶着卡卡西的腰，他能感受到卡卡西舒服到什么地步——要是没有他的手扶着的话怕是跪都要跪不住了。  
> 找到不得了的弱点了呢。趁机探入第三根手指的带土恶劣的想。  
> 现在，可以来满足自己一直隐藏着的恶趣味了。  
> “卡卡西，舒服吗？”  
> “啊，呜，舒服，好舒服，带土的手指插的我好舒服。”  
> “嗯，第一次叫床的话，表现的还可以呢！但是还不够啊，卡卡西，笨卡卡……”  
> “唔，啊啊。”看着被手指插穴插的泪眼迷朦，呼吸渐重的卡卡西，带土猛的停止了手指的动作。  
> “不要，嗯，带土，继续……”得不到抚慰的眼泪顺着眼角淌了下来。  
> “继续什么？”  
> “继续……手指……进来……”  
> 真是太美了，这个时候的卡卡西，这样欲求不满的卡卡西，可是他还能更美，比如被精液灌满，眼神涣散，说着痴语的卡卡西。  
> “进去什么地方？卡卡西，回答我。”有心污染卡卡西的带土诱哄道。  
> “后面……”  
> “什么后面，说点诱惑的啊，卡卡西，不然我哪里来的动力插你。”  
> “唔，呜，我不知道，带土，带土想听什么？”被情欲折磨的银发人儿，难耐的轻颤了起来。  
> 带土的手指再度戳上了软肉。  
> “啊啊，呃，唔。”  
> “这个地方，骚不骚？”带土在眼神都已经失焦的卡卡西耳边说。  
> “骚……”  
> “是啊，这是你骚穴。”  
> “啊呜，带土……带土的手指……插……插在我的骚穴里，还把里面捅出水了啊啊啊啊啊。”  
> “靠。”怎么说呢，不愧是天才啊，连学叫床的本事都比别人快。  
> 被卡卡西色情描述撩的脑海一片空白的带土猛的抽出自己的手指，换成自己的阴茎用力撞了进去。  
> “啊啊啊啊，好舒服，骚穴被阴茎插了。”  
> “噗，叫什么阴茎啊，床上这么学术的叫法可不行。来，把阴茎换成鸡巴。”  
> 卡卡西剧烈喘息着，带土的阴茎正抵在他的敏感点上，随着说话声微颤着，无意的碾磨着那里。他已经听不清带土在说什么了？他只知道带土不动了。  
> 带土不动的话，带土不动的话……  
> 带土还在等卡卡西像之前那样乖乖听话，可是面前的卡卡西却迷茫的看着他的眼，银白的睫毛，湿漉漉的眼睛简直可爱到带土都不忍心继续污染这个人了。  
> 要不算了吧，第一次表现成这样已经……操……  
> 带土本来还顾及着卡卡西是第一次，方才那第一下还没有进的很深，甚至还贴心的往发现的敏感点上撞。但是现在呢，卡卡西猛的坐了下来，柔软的臀尖都贴到了带土的耻毛。  
> “你怎么这么淫荡的。”伴随着卡卡西一下一下往下坐的激烈动作拼命往上顶的带土说。“卡卡西，我的卡卡西？”  
> 卡卡西被他干的脑中一片空白，嘴角不断溢出口水，身子不断的弹起、落下、战栗……  
> “把你按在窗上肏好不好，让那些爱慕你的暗部都看看自己敬爱的前辈挨操的淫荡样子？”  
> “唔，咕嘟，不要。不要。”被带土的淫言浪语刺激的不清的卡卡西胡乱的的蹬着腿。“我只属于带土，呜呜呜。”  
> “记得你的话，卡卡西。”把显然已经脱了力的银发少年再度放回柔软的床榻上，带土将他修长白皙的腿架在臂弯，被带土折磨了许久的肉穴里滑腻浓稠的淫水混着化开的润滑膏液体多的卡卡西含不住，小股小股的喷出在洁白的床单上又被带土粗大的阴茎堵回去。卡卡西已经被完全肏开了，将阴茎猛的挤进去就会发出咕叽一声，从那声音就能感受到卡卡西的嫩穴有多热情。  
> “嗯啊……啊哈……带土……好大……轻点……嗯……好胀……。啊啊啊。”卡卡西失神的眼眸半阖着，泛红的眼角挂着泪痕。  
> “嗯，说的好，继续说，说到我射满你前都不要停。”  
> “唔，好大，不行了，怎么会那么大，唔，啊啊啊，嗯，呜……”  
> 带土不知疲惫的肏干，令卡卡西的快感一重接一重的叠加着，终于伴随一下有力的深顶，卡卡西的身体剧烈战栗了起来，后穴猛的吹出一大波液体的同时前面也不可抑制的高潮了。  
> 带土被高潮中的肉穴吸的差点缴械。 他将臂弯中的双腿猛的拉开，欺身压下。还在高潮的卡卡西柔韧性很好，这种双腿几乎被压到头顶的姿势都异常轻松。带土不顾还在高潮中的卡卡西，以几乎平行的角度，把被高潮中卡卡西情态诱惑的胀大了一圈的阴茎狠狠的捅进了还在高潮痉挛中的后穴里，捅的又深又重，恨不得连两颗囊袋也压进去。  
> “唔—”卡卡西的瞳孔急剧缩小。  
>    这个角度，带土的阴茎进到了不曾进到的地方，第一次被撞开的嫩肉，颤抖着吸了上去。还没从上一波高潮缓过来的卡卡西觉得自己快要过呼吸了  
>    带土摆动着腰，将自己的额头与卡卡西相抵，上身温情无比，下半身却越来越狠，越来越重。  
> “我爱你，卡卡西。”  
> 被心爱的人表白了，被带土表白了。强烈灭顶的快感再度把卡卡西淹没，他哭了，薄唇大张着，嘴角不断溢出口水，失神的看着天花板，大腿根抖动着，连破碎的呻吟声也无法发出来。  
>    带土又在卡卡西的后穴内肏干了百十来下，把卡卡西肏的从一波高潮后又强制性的攀上了另一波高潮，痉挛了太久的肉穴实在太过舒服，里面滑腻温暖的淫水不断大股大股的溢出，卡卡西尽力平息呼吸，想去搂带土却怎么也使不上力。  
> 然而全程都顾及着卡卡西的带土注意到了，“怎么了，卡卡西？想要什么？只要你说，我全部都会给你。”  
> “带土……爱你，呜呜呜，带土，我也爱你。带土……射进来。”  
> 被大股大股的淫水浇上的阴茎停在了最深处，幼滑柔嫩的媚肉像是无数张小嘴，对着带土的阴茎又吸又舔，里面还越来越紧。  
> “满足你。”被卡卡西二重高潮剧烈收紧的媚肉夹得再也忍受不了的带土将自己滚烫的精液喷射而出，全部射进了深处的软肉。敏感异常的身体被内射的快感刺激的卡卡西发出了受不了的哭叫声 。带土射了很多，一股又一股，一次比一次强烈，在从来没有过的升天快感中，卡卡西晕了过去。  
> 看着被自己一次就做到晕倒，全身都是自己的吻痕，肚子里装满了自己的精液，额头汗津津的卡卡西，带土觉得自己的心都被软化了，他温柔的将卡卡西抱在怀里，保持着下身相连的姿势去浴室做了清洗。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   

炖腿肉中  
……  
……


End file.
